The Blair Witch Project
by Mafia Shorti69
Summary: Yusuke and Kuwabara have a school assignment,re-make the blair witch project.Hiei,Kurama,Keiko,Botan and themselves as the cast in the woods.Losing the map,hearing things and gettin lost,how will the movie turn out?
1. The project

Disclaimer-I don't own anything

[In Yusuke and Kuwabara's class]

Teacher: Okay class today we will go over a very important but fun assignment.

Class:[Groans]

Teacher:I said FUN!

Class:[Quiet]

Teacher:[Sweatdrop] Anyways your assignment is [Writing on blackboard] Re-making. [Drops chalk] Anyone knows what that means?

Girl:It means you take something and re-do it in your own but special way.[Smile]

Teacher:Good Tina.But since you didn't raise your hand,no credit.[Smile]

Tina:[Sad face]

Teacher:Now your assignment over spring break,is to re-make a movie I will assign you.It's worth your whole quarter grade.

Class:WHAT?!

Yusuke:Is he serious?!

Teacher:Serious as disease. If you fail to do the assignment,you fail the entire course. But it's always fun to see remakings of movies You may do it with anyone you want as you cast.As long as you stick with the movie plot I give you. Alright.....time for assigning. Oh by the way, you will also work with a partner in here. The cast will have to be chosen outside the classroom.

Class:[Groans even more]

Teacher:Tina...you will work with...Mike! The movie: Titanic.

Mike:EW SICK! No way!

Tina:I refuse to work with that oaf!

Teacher:Fine you can work with me.

Tina:Mike.

Teacher:Sandy and Ana.The Movie: Gothika.

Sandy:YAY!

Teacher:Damien and Ruth.The Movie: Lord of the Rings 2.

Ruth:That is too hard! How can we possibly do that?!?!

Teacher:Figure it out.Your both rich.

Damien:Well I never.[Turns away offended]

Teacher:Yusuke....since you and Kuwabara get along so great,I'm gonna assign you too together.

Kuwabara:WHAT?!

Teacher:Doing the movie: The Blair Witch Project

Yusuke:Book of shadows?

Teacher:No just Blair Witch project.

Yusuke:Ugh!

Teacher:[Assigns the rest of the pairs and movies.] Now then you will each get a small cam-corder. If any of them are lost or broken, $300 fine. [Gives each pair a camera] Day is done.Have fun and good luck!

[On the way home]

Yusuke:I'll take the thing home and start the movie I guess.

Kuwabara:What the heck? No way! I handle cameras better.[Snatches the camera out of Yusuke's hand]

Yusuke:Gimmie it! [Snatches it back]

Kuwabara:MINE! [Snatches it]

Yusuke:Damn it! Teacher must have been in a good mood knowing we will screw this up. Hmm,maybe Kurama can give us some help.

Kuwabara:Or....

Yusuke:Or what....?

Kuwabara:Cast him and the shrimp in the movie! [Evil grin]

Yusuke:[Grin] I like that.Yes I like that a lot.

Keiko:[Comes walking up] Hey Yusuke,what movies you guys talking about?

Yusuke:Uh...

Kuwabara:School movie project.

Keiko:Yusuke and a school project? [Laughs]

Yusuke:I'm serious! My mom is going to throw 20 bottles of beer at my head if I fail.She saving up now.

Keiko:At the rate she drinks,it will be more then 20.

Yusuke:[Glares]

Kuwabara:Anyways we gotta head over to Kurama's.See if he will cast in.

Keiko:What's the movie?

Yusuke:Blair Witch Project.

Keiko:AAAAHHHHHH! I love that movie! CAN I CAST IN IT?! PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE?????

Yusuke:Uhh...well...I guess.There is a girl in there....but then how are we gonna get Hiei and Kurama?

Kuwabara:Teacher did say we can have as many people in the cast we want.

Yusuke:[Narrows eyes] Your awfully smart today.What's up?

Kuwabara:My sis snuck ritilin into my juice this morning.She got tired of me being stupid.

Yusuke and Keiko:Snicker.

Yusuke:Sure..guess you can cast in the movie.But we are gonna go get Kurama and Hiei.

Keiko:YAY!


	2. The cast and blackmail

[In Kurama and Hiei's apartment]

Yusuke:[Ending his explanation of the project] So Kuwabara and me would love to have you guys as the cast.

Hiei:What are we goin to do exactly?

Kuwabara: Pretend to be lost in the woods.Losing the map,hearing noises all that.Then...I just video tape it.Like a documentary.

Hiei:Boy your awfully smart for today.[Smirk]

Kuwabara:I know.[Grin]

Hiei:I didn't mean that in a nice way or anything.

Kurama:So...do we have a script or anything like the movie?

Yusuke:Nah...we just walk around the woods for 8 days and 8 nights.Video taping and whatever happens,happens.

Hiei:I thought you were supposed to re-make the movie.

Keiko:You can re-make stuff in your own way.Just gotta keep the same ideah in mind.

Kurama:Fine I'll do it.

Yusuke:Good.

Hiei:I'm not doing it.

Yusuke:You have no choice.

Hiei:Says who?

Yusuke:Remember that THING you did that you never wanted me to tell people and I would keep it a secret as long as you do what I ask u you.In my time of need? [Evil grin]

Hiei:What thing?

Yusuke:[Whispers into his ear]

Hiei:[Eyes look worried] Fine then.

Yusuke:Ah yes,tape recorders are man's best friend.Okay,so me,Keiko,Kurama and Hiei are the cast.Since Kuwabara wants to work the camera most of the time being.

Kuwabara:Don't worry my gorgeous appearance will come into view time to time.

Hiei:Let us hope not since the camera can break and cause you guys to pay a fine.

Kuwabara:Shut up!! [Reaches for Hiei's neck]

Hiei:You honestly think you can strangle me? I'm a freakin' demon!

Kurama:Let's not fight today you guys.

[Botan appears]

Botan:Hello! [Smile] What's going on?

Keiko:Nothing,what are you doing here?

[Yukina appears too]

Botan:Nothing just got done doing work for today.Yukina and me wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with us?

Keiko:YEAH OF COURSE!!!!!

Yusuke:What about the movie? We gotta start the introductions and all that.

Keiko:First off all,If we are gonna be in the woods,we have to get camping gear.They camp a lot in that movie. The mall has camping gear.

Kuwabara:Screw that! You just want us to carry your guy's bags.[Sweet tone] I'll carry your's Yukina.

Yukina:Uh no.I can carry my own.

Keiko:Worth a shot.

Kurama:Don't worry.I got camping gear.You guys just bring food and clothes.

Everyone:Okay.

Botan:Ahem might I ask what you guys are talking about? You guys going camping or something?

Yusuke:Something like that.

Kuwabara:We are going into the woods to re-make the Blair Witch project.....for a school project.

Botan:[Arches eyebrow] You guys actually do those?

Yusuke:If we don't want bottles smashed upon our heads.

Botan:CAN I BE IN IT??? PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!!! I love being in movies!!

Kuwabara:Uh...

Yukina:May I be in it too?

Kuwabara:[Blushing] Of course.

Yukina:[Smiles]

Botan:HEY!

Yusuke:Well...we got a big cast as it is and....uh..well..

Botan:Let me be in it or I will tell everyone what you said the other night.[Evil grin]

Yusuke:[Sweatdrop] What thing?

Botan:[Whipsers]

Yusuke:NO! NO! Not that!!

Botan:Then let me be in it.

Yusuke:Fine.

Kurama:You know eventually we need to quit blackmailing each other.It's not nice.

Kuwabara:Anyways alright,everyone is in the movie. We start the intro tonight!!!


End file.
